


Winner Takes All

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [79]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29. TFA; Bumblebee/Blurr - “Let’s race! The winner gets a kiss and the right to top!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

Bumblebee wiggled his aft in a way that he knew has Blurr staring. He knew the bot was when he hear the rev of the other mechs engine, and felt the flare of a field that was suddenly much, much closer. “Let’s race! The winner gets a kiss and the right to top!” Blumblebee said, smirking as he gave a backward glance. “Would you like that Blurr?” 

Blurr’s engine revved again in annoyance, “You are a horrible tease.”

“Does that mean no?” 

Blurr glared, “It-wouldn’t-be-a-real-race. You-are-slow. Too-slow.”

“You didn’t say that last sol. Maybe I should just leave you and go find Bulkhead. I’m sure he would be happy to give me what I want.” 

“Don’t-you-dare,” Blurr said, slipping between Bumblebee and the exit. 

Bumblebee laughed, he leaned in to press a kiss against Blurr’s lips, and while the other was stunned he edged past him, running for the door. “Catch me if you can!” 

Blurr revved excitedly before taking chase.


End file.
